Por tiPodira Morir
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: es un AM en un alternative universe! one shot! que pasaria si durante muchos años no te has animado a decir loq ue sientes por esa persona..ahora que es tu ultima oportunidad..podra una cancion y una carta reflejar tus verdaderos sentimientos? acaso el a


Por ti Podria Morir.  
  
Por Dark Shadow  
  
Entre * *, fragmentos de canciones..  
  
Viernes: tokyo  
  
Me levanto como todas las mañanas, tan temprano como siempre..pero hay algo en este dia que va a ser diferente.  
  
Hoy hare o lo mas valiente o lo mas estupido de mi vida.  
  
Voy hacia mi closet, y tomo la ropa para ir al liceo. La llevo conmigo al baño..mientras preparo la tina con el agua caliente, busco mi radio y la prendo..colocando un cd que me regalo mi mejor amiga hace poco tiempo.  
  
Y ahí escucho esa cancion.  
  
La que expresa exactamente lo que siento por el.  
  
Mientras la cancion continua, entro a la tina y meto mi cabeza en el agua.  
  
que desearte me hace mal..*  
  
trato de no llorar, pero mis lagrimas no pueden controlarse..hace tanto tiempo que lloro sin motivo alguno, que cualquier cancion romántica me hace acordarme de el..de sus ojos, de su voz..y de mi estupidez por callarme.  
  
Saco el pensamiento de mi mente, cuando me tiro agua en mi cara..dejo que se mezcle con mis lagrimas...que ya desaparecen...  
  
Aunque a los segundos regresan..Aoshi, porque no te das cuenta??  
  
Dame alguna pista o dirección..para conquistar tu corazon....*  
  
No puedo Mas..-susurro, aunque termina resonando por el eco de la habitación. Es que ya no puedo mas! Fueron demasiados años sufriendo por el, ilusionándome...callándome!  
  
Pero esta vez..no me callare! Hoy hare el ultimo intento..hoy dire finalmente lo que siento, aunque ya se la respuesta..pero necesito decirselo, de una vez.  
  
Termino de bañarme y me coloco mi uniforme..es la ultima vez que lo voy a usar...aunque en mi liceo no es obligatorio, y nunca lo use, esta vez necesitaba usarlo, como despedida.  
  
Bajo las escaleras de mi casa, lentamente..veo a mi familia junta, en la mesa, esperándome para desayunar..ellos muestran alegria, pero se que estan tristes por mi partida..pero es algo que necesito hacer, necesito desconectarme de esta cuidad, de este pais que me traen los recuerdos mas dolorosos..ellos dicen que me entienden, pero se que no...necesito alejarme de el, de todo lo que me recuerda a el!!!  
  
Ceo a mi hermana que llega con mis sobrinos, pobres ellos van a sufrir mucho por mi partida..pero prometo que cuando logre aclarar mis pensamientos y terminar con mi dolor, volvere para estar con ellos.  
  
La pequeña Aame corre hacia mi, llorando, y me abraza...ella es muy unida a mi, pero ella entiende mucho el motivo de mi partida...ella con solo mirarme puede leer mis sentimientos...y para ser una niña de tan solo cinco años, entiende cosas que yo recien las empece a entender a los diez...es magnifica y admirable.  
  
La abrazo y lloro tambien, el pequeño Yutaro tambien viene a abrazarme...  
  
Es mejor que vayas al liceo, creo que tus amigos van a querer verte por ultima vez- dice mi padre, al cual yo asiento.  
  
El camino hacia el liceo, fue muy largo..mas de la cuenta. Mis pasos eran lentos, sento una gran felicidad en mi pecho al saber que por fin iba a hacer algo que debia haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero a su vez tenia una enorme angustia..porque sabia la respuesta, estaba segura que no era correspondida..y ademas estaba triste por separarme de mis amigas, mis amigos..y sobre todo de el. Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
Entro como si nada, las clases pasaron muy rapido y el momento de la despedida llego, nunca pense que seria tan pronto..aho estaban todos mis amigos, Kaoru mi mejor amiga, no paraba de llorar..no nos habiamos separado nunca desde el dia que nos conocimos el primer dia de clases cuando comence en este liceo a estudiar. Kenshin mi mejor amigo..que lo era desde la infancia..tambien estaba triste..pero me entendia muy bien..porque tanto el como Kaoru habian sido testigos de todo lo que me ocurrio.  
  
Pero ellos estaban juntos, aunque habian pasado por mucho para estarlos..estaban juntops y nunca podran sentir lo que yo siento ahora.  
  
Los abrazo y lloro junto a ellos, aunque se que nuestra amistad es indestructible..es difícil separarse.  
  
Dejo de abrazarlos cuando veo a alguien saliendo de su salon de clases y corriendo voy hacia el.  
  
Soujiro!- le grito a un chico de unos quince años. El me saluda felizmente..nosotros nos habiamos conocido desde hace muchos años..siempre habiamos sido muy buenos amigos, pero el año pasado nuestra amistad habia cambiado...ahora casi hablábamos...muchos decian que era porque el estaba enamorado de mi y no soportaba que yo estuviera enamorada de su hermano...otros que tan solo teia celos por su hermano..aunque nunca supe el verdadero motivo.  
  
Lo abrace y le dije que lo queria mucho..el sabia que me iria..y el tambien me dijo que me queria y que lo llamara...que no queria que pasara lo mismo otra vez..el queria volver a ser mi amigo como antes. Así que le prometi llamarlo seguido.  
  
Saque de mi bolso un sobre..lo apoye sobre mi pecho, tenia miedo de darselo, pero era mi ultima oportunidad..o mejor dicho mi ultimo intento.  
  
Sou, necesito que le des esto a...- no pude continuar, is labios empezaron a temblar..el me sonrio y tomo el sobre de mis manos. Me dio un beso en la mejilla- se la dare, te lo prometo...te voy a extrañar- fue lo untimo que me dijo porque llego el auto de su madre y se marcho- gracias- susurre al aire..mi corazon comenzo a latir fuerte..ya lo habia hecho..tan solo debia recibirla...de seguro lo hara el fin de semana que vendra a ver a su familia. Debe ser duro vivir en otra ciudad para ir a la facultad...pero mas difícil lo fue para mi..por no verlo mas...pense que eso me ayudaria a finalmente olvidarme de el..pero al contrario.  
  
Mis amigos fueron a despedirme al aeropuerto, junto ami familia..prometi que apenas llegara los llamaria a cada uno..y que regresaria lo mas pronto posible, aunque mientras mas demore en regresar, mejor.  
  
Ahora estoy rumbo a otro pais, Italia tal vez se convierta en mi hogar.  
  
----*-*-*-**-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sabado, Tokyo  
  
Finalmente logro llegar a casa. Mis padres me saludan contento..Soujiro me bromea un poco aunque Noto que algo raro le pasa..y le pregunto. El me dice que pronto me dare cuenta.  
  
No entiendo porque...pero siento algo que me deprime, algo no esta bien.  
  
Salgo corriendo en busca del auto, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera sin ir a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas. Auqneu ya estan acostumbrados a eso..de que llegue y me marche con el auto...lo he hecho desde que me fui.  
  
Desde que deje de verla.  
  
Voy con el auto por la rambla, con la esperanza de verla con sus amigos..pero como tantos finde semanas no esta..paso por la puerta de su casa, pero veo que las cortinas estan cerradas, tal vez salieron. Bueno volvere apasar mas tarde.  
  
Como siempre lo he hecho, te amo tanto Misao..aunque nadie lo sepa....  
  
Llego a mi casa, no hay nadie, ya es muy tarde..las horas pasaron volando y yo aun no he podido verla...hace mas de tres meses que no la veo..la extraño con desesperación..  
  
Si tan solo hubieras dicho lo que sentias..ahora estaria contigo  
  
Pienso eso una y otra vez, pero tengo miedo de que lo que me digan no sea verdad..ella cada vez que me ve no me habla..o es seca, mi padre dice porque a ella le da vergüenza..o que tiene miedo..pero yo siento que es porque no le importo!!  
  
Llego a mi habitación y veo que en mi cama hay un sobre..en el decia mi nombre, con una letra hermosa. Tomo el sobre y veo que es grueso..al parecer tiene algo material adentro..lo habro y veo una carta con un casete..que decia que lo escuchara.  
  
Y asi lo hice, puse el casete en el stereo y comence a escucharla...era una canción lo que tenia grabado..al parecer era tocada solamente con una guitarra, y finalmente pude sentir la voz de una mujer...  
  
No puede ser- susurre....para prestarle mucha atención a esa cancion.  
  
que debo hacer para que te fijes en mi,  
  
para ganarme tu amor,  
  
y calmar este dolor,  
  
pues que no ves que ya no lo puedo ocultar  
  
que desearte me hace mal,  
  
que necesito tu calor.  
  
y yo  
  
daria todo por ti,  
  
yo, por ti podria morir...  
  
(coro)  
  
dime que otra cosa puedo hacer  
  
para derrumbar esta pared  
  
que no te deja verme como soy  
  
y me prohibe el paso hacia tu amor...  
  
dime como hacer para lograr  
  
el poderte un dia enamorar,  
  
dame alguna pista o direccion  
  
para conquistar tu corazon...  
  
no puedo mas...  
  
tal vez sera que me queda grande tu amor  
  
que mereces algo mejor  
  
y el destino me engaño,  
  
incierto es todo que pueda pasar  
  
por eso nada voy a esperar,  
  
TE AMARE SIN CONDICION...  
  
y yo  
  
daria todo por ti,  
  
yo, por ti podria morir...  
  
(coro)  
  
noto bien la voz de quien es..es Misao, mi Misao, noto que su voz se quiebra en las ultimas palabras..estaba llorando cuando la grabo..mi pequeña..tu me amas...decido leer la carta, tal vez ahí podre aclarar todo el silencio tuyo..  
  
así que comienzo a leerla....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aoshi:  
  
Espero que no te moleste esta carta..pero s la unica manera en la que me animo a decirte lo que he sentido durante muchos años. Años en los cuales guarde todo lo que sentia por ti, años en los que llore en silencio y en los que mi corazon se ha lastimado.  
  
Desde el primer dia en que te vi, te acordas? En aquellas clases de Italiano?? Que yo no las termine.., en fin, Supe que eras una persona muy especial..excepcional y unica. Aunque no lo acepte en ese momento.  
  
Al principio yo intentaba competir contigo, por primera vez habia conocido a un chico que le gustara estudiar y mas de lo que me gusta a mi..y yo queria competir por eso..Tonto lo se.  
  
Pero sin darme cuenta, empece a gustar de ti.  
  
Lo negue durante años, incluso pense estar enamorada de otra persona..pero me di cuenta que el no era para mi. Lo ame es verdad..pero no tanto como llegue a amarte.  
  
Sin darme cuenta cada dia estaba mas enamorada de vos, cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba..ya era tarde.  
  
Todo comenzo cuando te vi con Tae, caminando de la mano, después me entere que eran novios y muy dentro me sentia muy mal..en ese momento no sabia que me pasaba, pero ahora lo se, estaba celosa.  
  
Cuando me entere de que ya habias terminado, estaba muy feliz! Ya me habia dado cuenta de que te queria. Y ahora tenia la ilusión de que vos lo hicieras.  
  
Llegue a ilusionarme y mucho, cuando me entere por mi padre que supuestamente vos gustabas de mi (tu padre le dijo al mio) sentia que por fin podria estar contigo...le hice caso, me ilucione ante las palabras de tu padre y de tu madre...ademas porque a veces sentia que me mirabas y demasiado, que llegue a pensar que vos me querias.  
  
Pero, en el toque de bandas..vos y Okon.. juntos, de la mano, riendo acaramelados....y yo sufriendo..cometi el peor error de mi vida. Le di la oportunidad a alguien mas...llegue a quererlo, pero, un dia no aguante mas..no queria lastimarlo.  
  
Y vos estabas con ella...trate de olvidarte, por eso llegue a hasta mentirme a mi misma y a lastimar a gente que me queria..y que yo no me daba cuenta de eso..tal vez ahí habia alguien que me amaba realmente, pero yo estaba tan cegada por ti, que no le di oportunidad alguna.  
  
Como ya te dije, intente olvidarte de mil maneras,,y cuando pensaba que finalmente lo habia logrado, regresabas..tu padre volvia a hablar... mi hermana..y tu tambien! Pero como siempre volvia a caer! Tonta ilusa de mi....de dejarme ilusionar...  
  
Pero la peor de todas fue el año pasado, a fin de año...finalmente pense que por fin ibamos a estar juntos! Esta vez no me habia dejado ilusionar por lo que decia tu padre..sino por lo que decias tu! Te pensas que no se que hablaste con Kaoru..que ella te pregunto si algo podia pasar? Y que vos le dijiste que si que algo podia pasar??  
  
O en el toque de bandas..que finalmente, depues de tantos años, volvimos a hablar..como antes..cuando eramos amigos. Y que después le dijiste a tu padre que me ibas a decir lo que sentias??  
  
O cuando querias que fuera contigo a la salida que habia con mi padre...  
  
Y yo otra vez! Cai, como una tonta!! A la semana del toque te vi! Con otra, con una desconocida..y esa vez fue la que mas me dolio!..ni te imaginas cuanto llore por ti, cuanto sufri!  
  
Y me habia jurado olvidarte...borrarte de mi corazon!  
  
Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, a cada lado que voy ..o cada paso que doy me acuerda a ti! Incluso cuando voy a Tokio, mi ciudad natal... te recuerdo, porque se que estas estudiando ahí!...  
  
Por eso necesito marcharme..para poder dejar todo este sufrimiento, para poder finalmente empezar a vivir!  
  
Pero antes queria que supieras lo que siento...  
  
Por eso la carta...y tambien la cancion...esta cancion refleja lo que siento ahora por ti, es mi ultimo intento..que no es fallido porque decidi enviártelo..de decirte lo que siento. Refleja todo lo que le ocurre a mi corazon en este momento..  
  
Te amo, Aoshi, por siempre.  
  
Misao  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
las lagrimas brotan desesperadas entre mis mejillas, fui un tonto!! Por mi culpa, la mujer que amo sufrio! Todo por ser un cobarde...un idiota! Tendría que haberte dicho aquel dia en el que volvimos a hablar lo mucho que te amo..pero como siempre me calle!...mi amor no sabia que te iba a perder, que tu sufrias y peor que yo...  
  
y ahora que se lo que sientes, te has ido..y no se a donde.  
  
Apreto fuertemente la carta, mientras trato de dejar de llorar..pero no puedo!  
  
Ya no aguanto mas, no puedo estar en mi habitación, ni siquiera en mi propia casa..nuevamente, voy en busca de mi auto..y emprendo un viaje, desesperado...buscando a alguien, a la unica persona que puede ayudarme.  
  
*que voy a hacer sin ti?, quien llenara tu ausencia?*  
  
no puedo controlarme, tengo una furia con migo mismo y tambien con ella..¿por qué te fuiste Misao? Finalmente llego a una casa, que yo perfectamente conozco...golpeo la puerta una y otras vez...deseando que el se encuentre, por favor Kenshin abre la puerta!!  
  
Y par a mi suerte, el estaba, enfrente, lo que nos separaba era una puerta..que ya se estaba abriendo.  
  
Se sorprendio al verme...pero me miro secamente y por primera vez le daba la razon.  
  
Que haces aquí?- me pregunto, sorprendido, pero a su vez molesto.  
  
Yo en ese momento senti por primera vez, mis piernas debil, y cai, arrodillado ante el y cuando mis rodilllas hacen contacto con el frio cemento de la calle, rompo en llanto...ya no me importa que me vean llorar, no me importa ya perder mi titulo por ser frio, ya no me importa nada..si ella ya no esta.  
  
Aoshi- me dice kenshin, sorprendido...y conmovido, el a verme asi ya se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba..pero igual le rogue que me ayudara, aun con la voz entrecortada, le pido: ayudame Kenshin, la necesito...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
italia..dos semanas después:  
  
es hermoso...todo lo que veo, al fin me siento bien..el viaje me esta ayudando mucho...pero aun lo extraño, aun tengo el deseo de volver y saber su reaccion ante mi confecion.  
  
Aunque ahora estoy pensando solo en mi, necesito hacerlo y este viaje es el mejor remedio...aunque se que estoy huyendo...  
  
*te hecho de menos amor...*  
  
basta! No debo pensar en el, ya no.. el ya no esta..aquí estoy sola! Sera mejor recorrer un poco mas..haber si logro distraerme...mejor ire a ver el museo,,y tal vez visitar la fontana di trevi...  
  
*el silencio se vuelve traidor...*  
  
hace ya una semana que llegue a buscarte, y aun no he sabido nada sobre tu paradero...ya se que italia es muy grande, pero no me ira hasta verte, aunque sea solo un momento..  
  
que solo un momento!! Ya se que me amas..ahora vas a tener que escucharme...vas a saber lo que yo siento...  
  
*que voy a hacer sin ti?  
  
Quien llenara tu ausencia*  
  
Te busco por la calles, por los museos, por los hoteles..y nada...ya estoy enloqueciendo. Hare mi ultimo intento..hay un lugar al cual aun no he ido...por lo menos debo visitar un poco y disfrutar... Voy hacia erse lugar..y me sorprendo por lo que veo..ahí estaba ella, la persona que estaba buscando, la mujer de mi vida!..ahí, la tenia enfrente..tan cerca...  
  
*extraño sentimiento, siembras tu en mi piel  
  
es tan profundo, nuevo, a la vez.  
  
Es algo tan inmenso, que quiero enteder...  
  
No hay explicacion...*  
  
Es hermosa..ya me habian dicho que es linda, pero nunca pense que la fontana di trevi fuera tan asi!!..es delicada, una obra maestra..como me gustaria compartirla con el.. no otra vez! Porque vuelvo a llorar..ya es momento de olvidar..no crees?  
  
*es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazon..  
  
Se eleva tan violento que piedo el control  
  
Es un océano que corre dentro y corta mi respiración  
  
Y pierdo la razon..cuando te veo yo..*  
  
Dicen que hay que tirar una moneda al agua y la fuente te cumple el deseo si es de puro corazon  
  
Quero paralizada..esa voz la conozco y bien, acaso estoy imaginando?? Bueno mejor reacciona..date vuelta a ver que es lo que ocurre..lo hago y lo veo! Ahí esta el, enfrente mio..no puedo evitar llorar, que acaso el destino es cruel conmigo, que me hace verlo nuevamente para saber que el me rechaza...  
  
No llores Misao- me dice tiernamente, mientras limpia mis lagrimas...su tacto es suave y lento..siento mis rodillas temblar al sentir el contacto de su mano con mi piel...- ahora es mi turno para decirte lo que siento.  
  
Aoshi..yo- me calla poniendo un dedo en mi boca..- Misao...fui un tonto al no decirte nuca lo que siento...te lastime y me lastime a mi tambien..y vos no te mereces sufrir..Misao yo no sabia lo que vos sentias por mi, por eso yo siempre me calle...te amo Misao..por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa..te amo!  
  
Yo comienzo a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez por felicidad...lo abrazo y le repito una y otra vez que yo tambien lo amo.  
  
Me abraza..puedo sentir su llanto, me repite una y otra vez que me ama..me siento tan feliz, tengo un sentimiento de felicidad que es inexplicable...pero hay algo que quiero hacer..  
  
Algo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo...  
  
Algo que solo se cumplia en mis sueños..  
  
Y que ahora lo voy a cumplir en mi realidad.  
  
Tomo su menton entre mis manos y beso su nariz, sus mejillas..sus ojos..y finalmente..consigo apoyar mis labios en los de la persona que siempre he deseado...su sabor es exquisito...ella me correspone y con la misma intensidad..  
  
Ambos disfrutamos de ese beso que durante años hemos deseado locamente.  
  
Termino el beso y le repito que la amo..es algo de lo que jamas me voy a aburrir.. de demostrarle lo que siento...  
  
Ahora..vas a pedir un deseo, mi amor?- le digo mientras sonrio, como nunca lo habia hecho.  
  
Ya se cumplio..aoshi- me reponde ella, mientras me da un beso fugaz..  
  
Pero yo tengo otro deseo- le digo, mientras ella me mira confundida..-y cual es?- me dice  
  
Estar contigo durante el resto de mi vida..  
  
Y asi ambos..tiran una moneda..pidiendo estar unidos por toda la eternidad.  
  
FIN  
  
Las canciones que he elegido para este fic son..la principal, por ti podria morir de luis fonsi. Y después fragmentos de  
  
Extraño sentimiento  
  
Te hecho de menos.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, que a mi me ha servido para desahogar muchas cosas, que tenia guardadas desde hace mucho tiempo..  
  
Bueno espero sus comentarios.  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
